1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal which provided enhanced convenience in assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having such functions as voice and video communication, input/output of information, and storage of data. As the functions of such mobile terminals have diversified, mobile terminal are provided with complex functions such as capture of an image or video, reproduction of a music file or a video file, games, reception of broadcasts and wireless Internet, thus realizing a multimedia player.
As mobile terminals have become a personal belonging expressing individuality, the demand for design variety has increased. Examples of such designs for mobile terminals include bar-type, slide-type, folder-type and swivel-type structures.
To support and promote mobile terminal functions, a structure of a mobile terminal may be improved or a novel structure may be proposed for mobile terminals.
In conventional cases, to electrically connect a circuit board with various acoustic output units, a spring has been used at an upper or lower end of an acoustic output unit, or a wire connected to the acoustic output unit has been bonded to the circuit board via solder. Using a spring is disadvantageous in that it increases mobile terminal thickness, while wire bonding is disadvantageous in that soldering is time consuming, thereby lowering work efficiency.